Domisteam
| style="width:35%; vertical-align:top;" | |} How To Get *Floor 3-4 Max Level Stats |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Energy' | style="text-align:center;"|165 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Attack' | style="text-align:center;"|245 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Healing' | style="text-align:center;"|110 | |- | style="text-align:center;"|'Speed' | style="text-align:center;"|230 | |} Skills (For details, see Skills) Starting Skill(s) Death Call Specialization Debuff Specialization Inspire Specialization Strategy Note: This is my personal gameplay opinion. Other, more experienced players can add on to this, as well. They'll know what they're doing. (; "Alternative Title: The Epitome of Epicness: A Domisteam Strategy Guide." "2nd Alternative Title: The Badass of Badassness: A Badass Strategy Guide." Domisteam is awesome: enough said. It has some amazing attributes. Namely, high Attack, high Speed, and the ability to shrug off a good-powered neutral hit. Powerful attacks are also greatly appreciated, making it even easier to become your team's most powerful Terminator (Yes, I typed it with a capital T. Got a problem?!?). It comes with style too, if you take the time to examine its hat, which will often be the last thing your opponent ever sees. With all this, you may wonder if Domisteam even has horribly bad weaknesses. It does though, everyone does. One of its most debilitating weaknesses is low Energy, although good Energy Gems mitigate this problem. My Domisteam actually has two, effectively doubling its Energy. Weaknesses to common Water, Fire, Electric and Dino moves also hamper effectiveness of the great and mighty Terminator. Playing to its strengths is very, very important in the form of a redirecting/shielding minion like Sumole for redirecting and Arcticowl for shields. It has a resistance to only Grass-type moves, but if shielding and/or redirecting is on your side, Domisteam will truly be the next big Terminator. Now, if you'll excuse me, death calls. Death Call Skills Death Call 2. What else can I say? It's soooo good. In fact, it's so good it's stupid good. It has 125 base points of damage and hits three enemies at once. It'll leave whoever its targets were wishing they had caller ID. I've had one, two, or all three enemy minions reflect some of the damage back at Domisteam and kill it at full health (I am not exaggerating!). If your opponent is not protected by really freaking good shields or is not Sumole, they're dead. But when we get to the bad points...Death Call 2 has the absolute ultimate in drawbacks. What I'm saying is that while it's absurdly, staggeringly, jaw-droppingly powerful, it consumes 160 points of Energy! That's more Energy than most Domisteam actually have. That is the reason why you desperately need Energy Gems. The upside, however, is that when Domisteam will eventually run out of Energy, your opponent will likely be defeated. But, moving on, Domisteam has a database of other options (pun intended). It has Data Transfer to do great damage and have a guaranteed Attack boost. Precision Missiles are amazing for both hitting two enemies at the same time and doing lots of damage with no big negatives. Ore Drill also does solid damage for low energy, but has one turn of cooldown. Last, but not least, Ferocity Level Five passively increases your Attack by an astonishing 50%. Debuff Skills These skills, in my opinion, are overshadowed by the Death Call skills but still come in handy. Flame Cannon is one of the main reasons why. It hits three random enemies, does 50 base points of time damage, and pairs well with Energize, the only way of recovering energy Domisteam has. Fire Blast Level Three will do an amazing 100 base points of Fire-type damage, but has one turn of exhaustion as its downside. Energize, as said before, is the only way Domisteam can recover its mediocre Energy stat (always helpful if you get it after Level 42, when you will inevitably have the Death Call skills). Cripple and Exhaust lower one opposing minion's Speed and Energy stats, respectively, by 74%. Concentration will provide your important critical hit boosts (again, very useful after you get it after Level 42). Inspire Skills I don't really understand why you, as the great player of this game I know you can be, would be picking these. OK, they obviously have to do something, otherwise SoGood and Toy Chest Games would never have programmed these skills into Domisteam. Anyway, Overwhelm is going to be a main move....of course, this is assuming you picked these skills at whatever level you got Domisteam at. Overwhelm has 80 points of base damage, and has a slim chance to lower your target's Attack. Grind Level Four will also do acceptable damage, but in return can raise your target's Attack. Energizing Inspiration and Deadly Inspiration will boost all your minions' Energy and Attack by 15%, respectively. Agility is an important passive Speed boost, and Desperate Barrage will do much more damage than anything else you have, but lots of recoil damage will end up killing you too. Category:Minions